spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi (JSSB)
Luigi is a default playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Super Mario universe. Luigi originally debuted in Mario Bros. as a palette swap of Mario that would be used by a second player. Luigi was again used as a palette swap until his appearance in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels and Super Mario Bros. 2, where he took the characteristics of Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic's Mama in the latter. Luigi is commonly seen as faster than Mario, and is capable of jumping higher than his brother, though with the con of reduced traction, all of which he retain in Super Smash Bros.. Luigi's popularity earned him a starring role in the educational title Mario is Missing, though his moveset is primarily based around his more popular title Luigi's Mansion. Luigi is voiced by Charles Martinet. Additionally, he is capable of wall-jumping, as well as crawling; the latter of which will have Luigi covering his head in fear as he sidesteps. Category:Characters Capable of Wall Jumping (JSSB) Category:Characters Capable of Crawling (JSSB) Movesets Origins Luigi's neutral special move is Thunderhand. Thunderhand was an attack Luigi was able to learn in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, where it could be used both in battle to deal damage and in the overworld to power Lightning Orbs. This is one of three special moves Luigi is capable of using that does not draw inspiration from Luigi's Mansion or it's sequel. Poltergust Slam is Luigi's side special move. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Professor E. Gadd will occasionally ride around on the upgrade version of the Poltergust 3000 from Luigi's Mansion, the Super Poltergust 3001. Additionally, a kart based off the Poltergust appears in Mario Kart DS, which may have been inspired by the earlier Mario & Luigi title. In Luigi's Mansion, there are three Elemental Medals that can be collected, to allow Luigi to suck up and unleash Water, Ice and Fire Elemental Ghosts. These Elemental Ghosts could be used to unleash sprays of whatever element they are, which is required to defeat certain ghosts and solve certain puzzles. These are also used in Super Smash Bros. as Luigi's down special move. In Super Paper Mario, Mario, Peach, Bowser and Luigi were the four playable characters, who each had different abilities in the overworld. Luigi's main ability was Spring Jump, which allowed him to jump much higher than other characters by folding himself up. Luigi's secondary neutral special is Ghost Shot. While mostly of an original creation, the move stems from the main offensive ability Luigi exhibits in Luigi's Mansion and it's sequel: vacuuming up ghosts. The Ghost Shot attack is a reversal of the vacuum process used within the titles. Additionally, Luigi's secondary side special, Ghost Vac, stems from the same process, acting just as it does in Luigi's Mansion. In Luigi's Mansion and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, there are various ghost species that haunt the mansions in the two games. Two of these are the Purple Bomber and the Slammer. The first is Luigi's secondary down special move, acting just as he did in Luigi's Mansion: dropping bombs from the ceiling (or, in Smash Bros., from the Poltergust). The Slammer plays a part in Luigi's secondary up special move, Slammer Slam. The Slammer's main offensive tactic in Dark Moon was to slam into and punch opponents. Luigi's Final Smash, while it draws inspiration from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, is mainly of an original creation. King Boo plays the role of the main antagonist in both Luigi's Mansion titles, and has also made appearance in Super Mario titles. The name, Dark Moon, comes from the main artifact and plot device of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. The Dark Moon, which was used in the prologue before being destroyed by King Boo, was used to control the ghosts that usually acted hostile towards humans. Once it was destroyed, it reverted the ghosts to their hostile state. Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Luigi jumps out of a pipe that first protrudes from the ground, before retracting in, similar to Mario's. However, Luigi's pose has his leg outstretched and his fist in the air, similar to his win sprite from Mario Party 9. Victory Poses Luigi's victory theme is an of his cell phone fanfare from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. A Polterpup (a small ghost dog that debuted in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) jumps around Luigi's feet, and he bends down to pet it happily. Luigi struts around while tipping his hat, before stumbling over and smiling. The way he struts around is based off a certain piece of artwork. Luigi catches five large coins that fall from the sky, stumbling as he catches the last one, only to fall with a smile. Taunts Luigi's Up Taunt has him click on his flashlight twice, as he calls out for his brother sheepishly. The flashlight is an important tool Luigi uses in Luigi's Mansion, and the player can also call out for Mario during the game. Luigi's Side Taunt has him sit down on the ground and yawn sleepily as bubbles surround him, just as he does in a piece of artwork from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Luigi's Down Taunt is a reference to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. In the game, Luigi and Mario will occasionally dance throughout the game. Luigi's taunt has him doing the exact dance that he does in said title, though with more fluid animation. Collectibles Journal Entries Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Luigi has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Luigi's first recolour gives him a pink hat and overalls. The Poltergust is also coloured pink. This is a reference to a palette swap used in the multiplayer mode of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Luigi's second recolour gives him a dark green hat and overalls. The Poltergust is also coloured light green. This is a reference to a palette swap used in the multiplayer mode of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Luigi's third recolour gives him an orange hat and overalls. The Poltergust is also coloured orange. This is a reference to a palette swap used in the multiplayer mode of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Luigi's fourth recolour gives him brighter blue overalls and a blue hat. He also wears a yellow shirt and a blue Poltergust. This is a reference to Luigi's appearance in the animated film Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!. Luigi's fifth recolour gives him white overalls and hat, with a green shirt and Poltergust. His skin also becomes slightly darker in a reference to Luigi's sprite from Super Mario Bros.. Luigi's sixth recolour gives him purple overalls and Poltergust with a pale green hat and shirt. This is a reference to one of Luigi's palette swaps from Mario Golf. Luigi's seventh, and final, recolour gives him a blue hat and shirt with brown overalls and a blue Poltergust. This is a reference to one of Luigi's palette swaps from Mario Golf. Luigi's first special outfit replaces his overalls with a black suit. He wears a brown belt with grey shoes and gloves with a green neckerchief and black hat with a green, inverted L. This is a reference to Luigi's appearance as Mr. L in Super Paper Mario. Luigi's second special outfit gives him a green toque with his insignia on it. He also wears a green and white vest with a white undershirt, black tie and grey pants. Luigi also trades in his shoes for yellow ones with a single strap to reference his appearance in the New Nintendo 3DS trailer. Luigi's third, and final special outfit gives him a pale yellow hat (with a green visor) with a large red feather, and pale yellow overalls with a red sash. This is a reference to Luigi's appearance in the ending parade of Paper Mario. ****************